La Bestia
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: Jace Herondale es un chico guapo, egocéntrico y superficial que, a causa de sus malas acciones, termina maldito y se convierte en una bestia. Pero aún tiene una oportunidad de volver a ser atractivo: hacer que, aún con su horrible apariencia, una chica se enamore de él. *Adaptación del libro "Bestial" de Alex Flinn*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Ok, les traigo una adaptación del libro: "Bestial" de Alex Flinn.**

**Esto sólo es la sinopsis pero, las que van a determinar si hago la adaptación completa o no son ustedes.**

**Así que, POR FAVOR DEJEN **_**REVIEWS!**_

O.O

U

_Soy una bestia._  
_Una bestia. No un lobo, u oso, gorila o perro, una horrible y nueva criatura que camina erguida, una criatura con colmillos, garras y pelo que sale de cada poro. Soy un monstruo.__  
__¿Crees que hablo de cuentos de hadas? No. El lugar es la ciudad de Nueva York, en la actualidad. No es una deformidad, no es una enfermedad. Y voy a quedarme así, para siempre, arruinado, a menos que pueda romper el hechizo.__  
__Sí, escuchaste bien, el hechizo con el que una bruja de mi clase de inglés me maldijo. ¿Por qué ella me convirtió en una bestia que se esconde de día y ronda por las noches? Te lo diré, yo solía ser Jace Herondale, el chico que tú desearías ser, con dinero, apariencia perfecta, y una vida perfecta. Luego te diré como me convertí en algo bestial._

Jace Herondale es un chico que tiene lo que cualquiera podría desear: chicas lindas, amigos, pero sobre todo: una gran apariencia, que para él es lo más importante y para su familia y amigos también. Por eso, él es un chico demasiado superficial. Pero su vida da un giro cuando humilla a una nueva alumna en el instituto por no tener el aspecto físico que cualquier estudiante de ahí debería tener. Lo que él no sabía era que, esa nueva chica era más de lo que aparentaba ser: sí, hablamos de una bruja. Para darle una lección, ella lo maldice, convirtiéndolo en lo que realmente debería ser: una bestia. Pero Jace aún tiene una esperanza de volver a verse como antes: debe encontrar a una chica que pueda amarlo pero, lo más difícil es: que él tiene que amarla también. Pero con todos sus prejuicios, eso parece casi imposible. Hasta que conoce a Clary, una chica que cambiará por completo su visión de la vida.

**¿Reviews? ¿Reviews? ¿Reviews? ¿Reviews?**

**¡Por favor!**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	2. Primera Sesión

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la maravillosa Cassandra Clare. La historia pues… tampoco es mía, sino de Alex Flinn, yo sólo la estoy adaptando. **

**Ok, gracias a sus reviws, adaptaré la historia completa.**

**Sé que este cap no se va a entender muy bien al principio, ****(sobre todo porque **_**Ranita **_**no puede escribir bien), pero es algo así como una conversación por chat.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

_Argumento_

Jace lo tiene todo, pero aun así, no se siente bien a menos que desprecie y humille

a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfección. Hasta que un día

se mete con la persona equivocada, una extraña chica de su clase de inglés, que tiene

el cabello verde y su apariencia no es precisamente agradable. Como una broma, él la

deja plantada en el baile. Luego descubre que esa extraña, sin embargo ¡no es otra

cosa más que una bruja que lo castiga con una maldición!

Existe una posibilidad, tiene dos años para encontrar a alguien que lo ame

realmente, a pesar de su apariencia monstruosa; pero lo difícil es que él

también debe amar a esa persona o será una bestia para siempre.

.O.

**Señor Anderson**: Bienvenidos a la primera reunión del grupo de chat "Cambios

Inesperados".

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Hay alguien ahí? O debería decir, ¿alguien va a admitir que

está ahí?

_BestiaNYC se ha unido al chat._

**Señor Anderson:** Hola, BestiaNYC.

**Señor Anderson: **¿Hola? Veo que estas ahí, BestiaNYC. ¿Quieres presentarte?

**BestiaNYC**: ¿No quiere hablar... algún otro?

**Señor Anderson**: Si, parece que tenemos un montón de mirones que se unieron al

chat antes que tú.

**BestiaNYC:** Dejémosles hablar entonces primero.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Alguien más quiere enviar un saludo a Bestia?

**BestiaNYC:** Da igual. No importa.

**Señor Anderson:** Gracias por hablar, DamaSilenciosa, perdón por la broma. ¿Qué

clase de criatura eres?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Una sirena. Una pequeña.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Fuiste transformada en una sirena?

**DamaSilenciosa:** En realidad, soy una sirena desde siempre, pero estoy

*considerando* una transformación. Creí que este grupo podría ayudarme a tomar la

decisión.

**Señor Anderson:** De eso vamos a hablar esta noche... de la experiencia de la

transformación, como se convirtieron en lo que son.

**Ranita: **¿T te has transf, Andy?

**Señor Anderson:** Bueno, no. Pero he creado este grupo para ayudarlos a todos.

**BestiaNYC: **¿Eres una chica, DamaSilenciosa? Quiero decir, un, er, pez hembra.

Una sirena.

**Ranita:** ¿Cm vas a ayudrnos si n sabs lo q es est?

**DamaSilenciosa: **Bestia, si, lo soy. Estoy pensando en convertirme en una chica

humana.

**Señor Anderson:** Ranita, he estudiado su tipo de caso. Extensamente. He

escrito una tesis sobre Los Efectos de la Transformación en el Amor Verdadero,

basada en los trabajos de Grimm, LePrince de Beaumont, Aksakov, Quiller-Couch, y

Walt Disney...

**BestiaNYC: **¿Localización, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa: **Estoy segura de que estás muy cualificado, Andy. Muy amable

por tu parte montar esto :)

**Señor Anderson: **Gracias, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bestia, estoy en Dinamarca. En realidad, en el Océano Atlántico,

cerca de Dinamarca.

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Dinamarca?

**Ranita:** Perdonad pr es difcil escribi cn pes palmeads.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Dinamarca. Está en Europa.

**Ranita:** Quise decir PIES.

**Señor Anderson: **Entiendo, Ranita. Creo que será bueno para ustedes, chicos... y

chica... reunirse y charlar.

_ChicoOso se ha unido al chat._

**ChicoOso:** Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas a las que vi.

**BestiaNYC: **Sé dónde está Dinamarca. Desde la maldición, he tenido un montón

de tiempo para estudiar, ya que no tengo vida.

**Señor Anderson:** Buena observación, BestiaNYC. También discutiremos los

cambios en su estilo de vida provocados por la transformación.

**BestiaNYC:** ¡Hace frio allí, Dama!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Si, lo hace. sonrisa Pero se está caliente en el agua.

**ChicoOso: **¡Quiero hablar de esas 2 chicas!

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Estás soltera, Dama?

**ChicoOso:** Esas dos chicas... 1 es RosaRoja y está realmente bueeeenaaaa!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Algo así, Bestia. Creo que sé por dónde vas...

**Ranita:** Lo + dur pra mí es comer moscs.

**ChicoOso: **La otra es Blancanieves.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Estoy soltera, pero hay un chico en particular... un marinero.

**ChicoOso:** No "esa" Blancanieves. Otra distinta... la hermana de RosaRoja.

Callada. Ella también es simpática.

**Ranita: **No m gustan las moscs.

**BestiaNYC: **La cuestión es, Dama, que busco conocer a una chica, una chica que

pueda amarme.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Halagador, Bestia, pero estoy enamorada de otro. Había un chico

en un velero. Le salvé de ahogarse.

**Señor Anderson:** ¿Podemos no hablar *todos* a la vez?

**BestiaNYC: **Pero normalmente no tenemos a nadie con quien hablar

**Ranita:** Es duro sr 1 rana cuando no lo eres realmt.

**Señor Anderson: **Lo entiendo. Aun así, tenemos que hacer turnos para no liarnos

demasiado. Esta es la primera sesión, así que creo que discutiremos el como hemos

llegado a lo que somos... como fuimos transformados.

**Ranita: **Creo q cabree a 1 bruja.

**BestiaNYC: **Yo también.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Considerando un trato con una bruja. Bruja del Mar, en realidad.

Mi voz a cambio de piernas humanas. Por eso soy Silenciosa.

**BestiaNYC:** Escribes muy bien, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Gracias, Bestia. Tengo dedos, no garras.

**ChicoOso:** Pre-su-mi-da

**Señor Anderson:** Bestia, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu transformación?

**BestiaNYC: **No me apetece.

**Señor Anderson:** Estás entre amigos, Bestia.

**ChicoOso:** Si, adelante, así podre hablar de las 2 chicas.

**BestiaNYC: **¿Conoces a *2* chicas, Príncipe?¿ Donde ESTÁS?

**Señor Anderson:** Esto no es un servicio de citas, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC:** Si, bueno, no me vendría mal uno. ¡Es difícil conocer chicas cuando te

pareces a Chewbacca! Y tengo que conocer a 1 para terminar con mi maldición.

**Señor Anderson:** Necesitas una red de apoyo también. Por eso he montado esto.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Por favor, háblanos, Bestia. Estás entre amigos.

**BestiaNYC:** Está bien, está bien. Lo primero que tienen que saber de mí es que, soy una

bestia.

**Ranita: **de ahi el nick.

**Señor Anderson:** Nada de chanzas, Ranita.

**BestiaNYC:** Si, claro. Pero hubo un tiempo en que habría dicho de una chica

gorda, "Es una bestia". Yo no soy una bestia de ese tipo. Soy un animal. Pelaje, garras,

nombren algo. Todo en mí es animal, excepto lo de dentro. Por dentro, todavía soy

humano.

**ChicoOso: **Lo mismo por aquí.

**BestiaNYC:** Es realmente difícil para mí porque antes de ser una bestia yo...

bueno, era guapo. Genial, popular, rico. Por ejemplo, mis amigos de la escuela, me

eligieron su príncipe.

**ChicoOso: **¿Elegir? ¿Príncipe?

**Ranita:** Los princ no se elign best... yo fui un princ 1 vez.

**Señor Anderson: **Nos sobra el tiempo, Bestia. Cuéntanos.

**BestiaNYC: **suspiro OK. Todo comenzó a causa de una bruja.

**Ranita: **Así es cm empeza siempr.

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora. Pienso que quizás los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.**

**¡Saludos a todos! Y…**

**¡DEJEN REVIWS! :D**


	3. PRIMERA PARTE: Un príncipe y una bruja 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_**Un príncipe y una bruja.**_

**1**

Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello. Algo que mi padre me había enseñado a temprana edad, y con frecuencia, era a actuar como si nada me afectara. Cuando eres especial, como nosotros, la gente debía notarlo.

Era el último mes antes del noveno curso. El profesor sustituto nos estaba dando las papeletas para la elección de la corte del baile de primavera, algo que normalmente yo habría encontrado patético.

—Eh, Jace, tu nombre está en esto. —Mi amigo Sebastian Verlac¹ me dio u n golpecito en el brazo.

—No creo. —Cuando me giré hacia Sebastian, la chica que estaba junto a él… Kelly, o tal vez Kaelie… bajó la mirada. Huh. Había estado mirándome fijamente.

Examiné la papeleta. No sólo estaba allí mi nombre, Jace Herondale, para príncipe de noveno grado, sino que era el claro ganador. Nadie podía competir con mi aspecto y el dinero de mi padre.

El sustituto era uno nuevo que puede que todavía tuviera la falsa impresión de que porque Tuttle era el tipo de escuela que tenía una barra de ensaladas en la cafetería y ofrecía cursos de chino mandarín… es decir, una escuela donde la gente de auténtico dinero de Nueva York enviaba a sus hijos… no íbamos a meternos con él como los despojos de la escuela pública. Grave error. Pero no era como si el sustituto fuera a ponernos un examen, sólo teníamos que pensar en cómo hacer que leer la papeleta y garabatear nuestras elecciones nos llevara toda la hora. Al menos la mayoría de los que estábamos allí. El resto se estaban escribiendo mensajes de texto unos a otros. Observé a los que estaban rellenando las papeletas mirar hacia mí.

Sonreí. Cualquier otro podría haber bajado la mirada, intentar parecer tímido y modesto, como si se sintieran avergonzados de que su nombre estuviera allí… pero no tenía sentido negar lo obvio.

—Mi nombre también está. —Sebastian me golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! —Me froté el brazo.

—Cuidado tú. Tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, como si ya hubieses ganado y estuvieras concediendo a los paparazzi la oportunidad de sacarte una foto.

— ¿Y me equivoco? —Sonreí más ampliamente, para molestarle, y lancé un saludo como en un desfile. La cámara del teléfono de alguien chasqueó justo en ese momento como un signo de exclamación.

—No debería permitírsete vivir— dijo Sebastian.

—Vaya, gracias. —Pensé en votar a Sebastian, sólo por ser amable. Sebastian era bueno para las salidas cómicas, pero no tan dotado en el departamento de aspecto físico. Su familia no tenía nada de especial… su padre era médico o algo. Pondrían los votos totales en el periódico del colegio, y sería bastante embarazoso para Sebastian si quedaba el último o ni siquiera conseguía votos.

Por otro lado, sería genial si yo quedaba al doble o triple de votos que el candidato más cercano. Además, Sebastian me adoraba. Un auténtico amigo querría que ganara a lo grande. Esa era otra cosa que mi padre siempre decía: No seas tonto, Jace, no hagas las cosas por amistad o por amor. Porque el final el único que realmente te ama eres tú mismo. Tenía siete u ocho años cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez, y había preguntado:

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú quieres…?— ¿Me quieres? —Nos quieres. A tu familia.

Me lanzó una larga mirada antes de decir:

—Eso es diferente, Jace.

Nunca volví a preguntarle si me quería. Sabía que había dicho la verdad la primera vez.

Doblé mi papeleta, para evitar que Sebastian viera que me había votado a mí mismo.

Por supuesto, sabía que él se habría votado a sí mismo también, pero eso era distinto.

Fue entonces cuando una voz llegó de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

— ¡Esto es asqueroso!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta.

— Tal vez alguien haya dejado un moco bajo su pupitre —susurró Sebastian.

— ¿Tú? —dije.

—Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

—Asqueroso —repitió la voz. Dejé de hablar con Sebastian y miré al lugar de donde procedía la voz, la freaky gótica sentada atrás. Era una chica gorda, vestida con el tipo de túnica negra larga que normalmente sólo ves en brujas y terroristas (no teníamos uniformes en Tuttle; a los padres les enojaría no comprar en Dolce & Gabbana), y su cabello era verde². Obviamente un grito de socorro. Lo raro era, que nunca antes había reparado en ella. A la mayoría de la gente de aquí la conozco de toda la vida.

El sustituto fue demasiado estúpido como para ignorarla.

— ¿Qué es asqueroso, señorita… señorita…?

—Roberts —dijo—. Maia Roberts³.

—Maia, ¿pasa algo con tu pupitre?

—Pasa algo con este mundo. —Se puso de pie como si estuviera dando un discurso—. Algo muy malo, cuando estamos en el siglo veintiuno y esta clase de parodia elitista se sigue perpetuando. —Sostuvo en alto su papeleta. La gente se rio.

—Es una papeleta de noveno grado. —Ofreció Sebastian—. Para escoger a la realeza.

—Exactamente— dijo la chica—. ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Por qué deberían ser tratados como realeza? Basándonos en… ¿qué? La gente de esta papeleta ha sido escogida única y exclusivamente por su belleza física.

—A mí me parece un buen criterio— dije a Sebastian, no demasiado suavemente. Me levanté.

—Eso es genio. Todo el mundo ha votado, y es a estos a los que han escogido. Es un proceso democrático.

Alrededor de mí se alzaron algunos pulgares, hubo algunos "muy bien, chico", particularmente de Kelly o Kaelie. Pero noté que un montón de gente, sobre todo gente fea, permanecía en silencio.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

—Son ovejas, siguiendo al rebaño. Votan a la así llamada gente popular porque es sencillo. Belleza superficial, cabello rubio, ojos azules…—me estaba mirando—… siempre es fácil de reconocer. Pero si alguien es más valiente, más fuerte, más listo, es más difícil de ver.

Me enojó, así que salté sobre ella.

—Si fueran tan listos, averiguarían cómo pueden tener mejor aspecto. Podrías perder peso, hacerte la cirugía plástica, incluso conseguir que te rasparan la cara y te blanquearan los dientes. —Enfaticé el _tú_ en la frase, para que supiera que me refería a ella y no sólo a un grupo en general—.Mi padre trabaja en las noticias. Dice que la gente no debería tener que mirar a la gente fea.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Arqueó una ceja oscura—. ¿Qué todos deberíamos transformarnos para ser como tú quieres que seamos, Jace Herondale?

Me sobresalté ante mi nombre. Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto. Pero por supuesto ella sí me conocía a mí. Todo el mundo me conocía. Probablemente sufría algún patético enamoramiento conmigo.

—Si —dije—. Si. Eso es lo que creo. Eso es lo que sé.

Se acercó a mí. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y su nariz era larga y aguileña.

—Entonces será mejor que nunca seas feo Jace. Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa, y si alguna vez pierdes tu atractivo, apuesto a que no serías lo suficientemente listo o fuerte para recuperarlo. Jace Herondale, eres bestial.

Bestial. La palabra pertenecía a otra época y lugar. Me hizo pensar en cuentos de hadas, y sentí un raro cosquilleo, como si el vello de mis brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada. Me los froté.

oºOºo

**¹**_Ok, puse a Sebastian como el mejor amigo de Jace (aunque todos sabemos que no lo es en la historia de Cassie) porque siento que Alec no encajaría con la personalidad del personaje. Noten que lo nombré Sebastian y no Jonathan, después entenderán por qué preferí ponerlo así._

**²**_Sé que Maia no tiene el pelo ni los ojos verdes, pero decidí dejarlo así para que se formaran la imagen de una chica 'no tan linda'._

**³ **_Ya sé que esta no es su personalidad pero puse a Maia porque no creo que ninguna de las otras chicas de TMI quede con este personaje._

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Algún review?**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	4. 2

**2**

—Esa chica gótica de Inglés es rara— dije a Sebastian cuando nos estábamos vistiendo para EF.¹

—Ajá, te acojonó de veras —estuvo de acuerdo él.

—Después de diez años viendo tu fea cara, nada me acojona.

—Oh, bien, ¿entonces por qué has estado dándole vueltas desde que salimos de inglés?

—No lo he hecho. —Pero era cierto. Cuando la chica había dicho eso de que sería mejor que nunca me volviera feo, cuando me había mirado esa última vez, había sido como si supiera cosas de mí, cosas como que solía llorar cuando mi madre se largó porque no creía que volviera a verla nunca más (lo cual no había estado muy lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad). Pero eso era estúpido. Ella no sabía nada.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Sebastian.

—Fue espeluznante, bueno —estuve de acuerdo—. Es escalofriante que exista siquiera gente así.

—Y venga a esta escuela supuestamente exclusiva para arruinarla para el resto de nosotros.

—Ajá. Alguien debería hacer algo respecto a ella.

De veras lo creía así. Había intentado actuar como si no fuera gran cosa, ser elegido príncipe y todo eso, pero en cierta forma lo era. Este debería haber sido un buen día para mí, pero esa bruja lo había arruinado.

Así era como pensaba en ella: una bruja. Normalmente, habría utilizado una palabra diferente, una palabra que rimaba con bruta. Pero algo en la chica, la forma en que me había mirado con esos ojos aterradores, de un color verde que nunca antes había visto, me había hecho pensar en una bruja. _Bruja _la describía totalmente.

Después, en el gimnasio, la había visto de nuevo. Estábamos corriendo en la pista cubierta, pero ella no. No se había vestido, todavía llevaba las ropas negras holgadas de antes. Estaba sentada en un banco bajo los ventanales del techo. Sobre ella, el cielo estaba oscuro. Iba a llover.

—Alguien debería darle una lección. —Pensé en sus palabras: _Eres feo ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa… eres bestial. _Menuda estupidez. —. No es distinta a todos los demás. Si pudiera entrar en nuestro grupo… lo haría. Cualquiera lo haría

Y en un segundo, supe lo que iba a hacer.

Aceleré el paso. Teníamos que dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, y normalmente yo las hacía a paso mesurado, porque una vez terminabas, el entrenador te hacía empezar otra cosa. Era una mierda que tuviera que dar EF cuando estaba en dos equipos escolares. Además sabía que el entrenador pensaba del mismo modo, así que normalmente podía librarme. Si dirigías al entrenador la mirada correcta de respeto… el tipo de mirada que le hacía recordar la clase de cheques que firmaba tu padre para financiar la asociación de atletismo… podías lograrlo.

Incluso yendo lento, terminé media vuelta por delante de la persona más cercana y empecé a recorrer la pista hasta el banco en el que la bruja estaba sentada, estudiando algo que tenía en el regazo.

— ¡Herondale! —Chilló el entrenador—. Si has acabado, puedes sacar las pelotas de baloncesto.

Yo dije:

—Muy bien, entrenador. —Comencé a alejarme, como si fuera a hacerlo, luego fingí un sobresalto—. Oh, tengo un calambre que debo aliviar. ¿Puedo estirar? Será mejor que no me haga daño.

Inserté ahí la mirada respetuosa.

—Vaya, adelante —rió el entrenador—. Vas kilómetros por delante de los demás de todos modos.

Funcionó.

— ¡Es usted genial, entrenador!

Él rió.

Cojeé hasta que se dio la vuelta, después me acerqué al banco donde la bruja estaba sentada. Comencé a estirar.

—Eres realmente bueno manejando a los adultos, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Soy excelente —le sonreí—. Eh. —Vi el objeto que tenía en su regazo. Era un espejo, uno de esos anticuados con mango, como en Blancanieves. Cuando me vio mirarlo, lo deslizó rápidamente en su mochila.

— ¿Para qué es el espejo? —pregunté, pensando que era raro que una chica fea llevara por ahí un gran espejo. Raro para cualquiera, en realidad.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

— ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

— ¿Qué? —Me detuve en mitad de un estiramiento—. Oh, en realidad está bien. Bueno. Sólo quería venir a hablar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿A qué debo este honor?

—Yo no diría que es un honor. Sólo estaba… pensando.

—Eso debe haber sido toda una experiencia para ti.

—Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en la clase. Y he decidido que tienes razón.

— ¿De veras? —Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como una rata saliendo de su oscuro agujero.

—Ajá, de veras. Por aquí juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia. Algunos como yo… afrontémoslo, tengo mejor aspecto que la media, y lo tengo más fácil que…

— ¿Yo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No iba a ser tan específico. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias, así que sé como es esto. En su negocio, pierdes tu apariencia, pierdes tu empleo.

— ¿Eso te parece bien?

—Nunca había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no puedes evitar ser como has nacido.

—Interesante —dijo ella.

Le sonreí, de la forma en que gustaba a las chicas, y me acerqué, aunque casi podría decirse que me lancé.

—Tú misma eres bastante interesante.

— ¿Por interesante quieres decir rara?

—Puedes ser rara en el buen sentido, ¿no?

—Muy justo. —Miró su reloj, como si tuviera algo que hacer, como si no estuviéramos todos atrapados como ratas en EF—. ¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme?

Bruja.

—En realidad no. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y pensé que tal vez debía… expandir mis horizontes un poco. —Esa era una frase de papá. Siempre estaba diciéndome que debía expandir mis horizontes, lo que normalmente significaba trabajar más—. Ya sabes, conocer a otro tipo de gente.

— ¿Gente fea?

—Gente interesante. Gente a lo que no haya conocido antes.

— ¿Cómo yo?

—Exactamente. Así que me preguntaba si, hum, si vendrías conmigo al baile de la semana que viene. Creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Me miró, y las partes verdes de sus ojos parecieron destellar y a punto de hervir a los costados de su huesuda nariz. Imposible. Entonces sonrió. Fue un modo extraño de sonreír, intrigante.

—Si. Si, quiero ir contigo.

Por supuesto que quería.

**¹**_EF: Educación física._

**Ojalá que les haya gustado. **

**Espero críticas, felicitaciones, recomendaciones… cualquier cosa, pero dejen **_**reviews**_**, estoy desesperada! **

**No, no es cierto… bueno, quizá un poquito.**

**Si hay algún personaje que les gustaría que apareciera (pero que no sea de los principales, a ellos ya los tengo contemplados) pues… háganmelo saber. :D**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	5. 3

**3**

No llevaba en casa ni dos minutos y Aline Penhallow, típica chica de músculos bien tonificados, enganchada al BlackBerry, firme defensora de la Evian, rubia de bote con un piercing en la barriga, hija de un Director Ejecutivo y mi auténtica cita para el baile, llamó a mi móvil. Pulsé ignorar. Llamó otra vez. Finalmente, lo cogí.

— ¡Una chica gótica va diciendo a todo el mundo que es tu cita para el baile! —chilló.

Tómatelo con calma. Me esperaba esto.

— ¿Suena probable que haya pedido a alguna freaky inadaptada ir al baile?

— ¿Entonces por qué va contando a todo el mundo que lo hiciste?

—No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí.

— ¿Entonces no se lo pediste?

— ¿Estás flipando? ¿Por qué iba a pedírselo a una piltrafa cuando voy con la chica más buena de la escuela? —Puse mi voz especial "sólo para Aline"—. Somos la pareja perfecta, nena.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que se lo ha inventado.

—No, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no? —se mostró suspicaz de nuevo.

—Bueno, es bastante divertido, ¿no? ¿Una perdedora diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir al baile más importante del año con tu cita?

—Supongo que sí.

—Imagina. Le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su cita. Tal vez incluso se lo crea y se compre un fantástico vestido. Entonces yo aparezco en el baile contigo. Un clásico.

—Te quiero, Jace —rió tontamente—. Eres tan malvado.

—Genio malvado, querrás decir. —Reí con la disparatada risa de un villano de dibujos animados—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Es un clásico.

—Exactamente. Así que sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que ocurra… mantener la boca cerrada.

—Claro. ¿Pero Jace?

— ¿Si?

—Será mejor que no intentes algo así conmigo. No sería lo bastante tonta como para caer.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero dije: "Nunca, Aline", obedientemente como un perro labrador.

— ¿Y Jace?

— ¿Sí, qué?

—Mi vestido es negro y tiene muy poca tela.

—Hum. Suena bien.

—Lo es. Así que una orquídea iría bien con él. Una púrpura.

—Claro —dije, pensando que eso era lo bueno de Aline. De la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, en realidad. Si podían sacar lo que querían de ti, te daban lo que tú querías a cambio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, examiné el directorio de la escuela en busca de la tal Maia. En realidad no confiaba en Aline cuando había dicho que no le diría nada a Maia, así que se me ocurrió llamarla para controlar un poco el daño. Pero cuando miré en el directorio por la R, no había ninguna Maia Roberts. Así que comprobé cada nombre propio del libro, de la A a la Z, y vuelta atrás otra vez, y seguí sin encontrar ninguna Maia. Intenté recordar si había estado allí al comienzo del curso pero me rendí. Una chica como ella no entraría en mi radar.

Alrededor de las nueve, estaba viendo como los Yankees estaban dando una paliza a alguien cuando oí la llave de papá en la cerradura. Era raro. La mayoría de las noches no llegaba antes de que me fuera a la cama. Podía haberme ido a mi cuarto a ver la tele, pero la pantalla de plasma estaba en el salón. Además quería contar a papá el asunto del baile. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero era el tipo de asunto en el que al menos repararía.

—Eh, adivina que —dije.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento, Robert. No te oí. Alguien estaba intentando hablarme.

Ondeó la mano para silenciarme y me dirigió una mirada de "¡Cállate!". Estaba utilizando el Bluetooth. Siempre había pensado que la gente parecía totalmente estúpida habiendo eso, como si estuvieran hablando consigo mismos. Entró en la cocina y siguió hablando. Pensé en subir el volumen de la tele, pero sabía que se enojaría. Decía que es de clase baja tener la tele encendida cuando se está hablando por teléfono. El problema era, que siempre estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, colgó. Le oí rebuscar en el Sub-Zero (que era como él siempre llamaba al refrigerador) buscando la cena que la criada había dejado. Después oí abrirse y cerrarse el microondas. Sabía que vendría entonces, porque ahora tenía exactamente tres minutos para darme la charla.

Estaba claro.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

Fue divertido. Sebastian y yo pasamos los cables que necesitamos para detonar bombas mañana. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo conseguir algunas ametralladoras sin que lo averigües. No debería ser difícil considerando que nunca estás por aquí. Robé tu tarjeta de crédito ayer. No creo que te importe. O que lo hayas notado.

—Genial. Han nombrado a los finalistas para la corte del baile de primavera, y yo soy uno de ellos. La gente dice que probablemente gane.

—Eso es genial, Jace. —Bajó la mirada a su móvil.

M pregunté si también habría respondido "Eso es genial, Jace" de haberle dicho lo otro.

Intenté una cosa que normalmente conseguía una respuesta de él.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de mamá últimamente? —Mamá se había largado cuando yo tenía once años porque "tenía que haber algo más allá afuera". Terminó casándose con un cirujano plástico y mudándose a Miami, así podía empaparse en rayos UV todo lo que quería sin preocuparse nunca de envejecer. O de llamarme.

— ¿Qué? Oh, probablemente se esté secando en alguna parte. —Miró hacia la cocina, como urgiendo al microondas a darse prisa—. Despidieron a Maureen Brown hoy. —Maureen era su co-presentadora, así que la conversación iba a girar sobre su tema favorito: él mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —dije.

—La versión oficial es que tuvo un desliz informando del incidente Kramer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el incidente Kramer.

Papá continuó…

—…pero entre tú y yo, si hubiera perdido los diez kilos que cogió después de tener el bebé… o mejor aún, si no hubiera tenido un bebé e primer lugar… todavía tendría trabajo.

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo que me había dicho Maia. ¿Pero y qué? La gente prefería mirar a alguien guapo en vez de a alguien feo. Era la naturaleza humana.

¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Es totalmente estúpida —estuve de acuerdo. Papá estaba mirando otra vez la cocina, así que dije —: Los Yankees están dando una paliza.

Fue entonces cuando el microondas pitó.

— ¿Qué? —dijo papá. Se concentró en la televisión tal vez la décima parte de un segundo —. Oh, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Jace.

Después llevó su plato al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Me tardé en subirlo, lo siento. Ya saben cómo es la escuela.**

**Gracias por sus ****_reviews_****, me motivan a subir más.**

Astrid Wayland: **Gracias por tu sugerencia, pero sólo quiero poner personajes de "The Mortal Instruments". Así que, si tienes alguna otra sugerencia de esa saga, por favor házmela saber. :)**

**Como dije antes: si hay algún personaje que les gustaría que apareciera (únicamente de TMI) me gustaría que me lo dijeran, ya que aún faltan algunos personajes por determinar. :D**

**_KatAnnClaBe_**


	6. 4

**4**

Está bien, tal vez Aline no le había dicho a Maia que ella era mi cita para el baile. Pero definitivamente se lo había dicho a todos los demás. Cuando llegué a la escuela, dos chicas que aparentemente soñaban con que iba a pedírselo a ellas me ignoraron, y Sebastian se puso a mi lado tan pronto como crucé la puerta.

—Aline Penhallow —Alzó la mano para chocar los cinco—. Buen trabajo.

—Bastante bueno.

—Bastante bueno —me imitó—. Es, vamos, la chica más caliente de la escuela.

Me imaginé que Maia lo sabría también, así que me sorprendió cuando vino hacia mí en el pasillo entre clases.

—Eh. —Enlazó su brazo con el mío.

—Eh. —Intenté no apartar el brazo de un tirón o mirar a ver quién podría estar viéndome con este adefesio pegado a mí—. Intenté llamarte anoche.

Por primera vez, pareció azorada.

—No estoy en el directorio. Soy… hum, nueva este año. Estudiante trasladada.

—Me imaginé algo así. —Todavía estaba colgada de mí. Algunos de mis amigos se acercaban y automáticamente intenté escapar de su garra—. ¡Ouch! —Una de sus uñas me arañó.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Entonces, sigue en pie lo del baile?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? —M e miró fijamente.

Estaba a punto de contarle una mentira, la parte sobre como tendríamos que quedar en el baile porque mi padre no podía llevarnos a causa de las noticias de las seis, cuando ella dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos vernos allí.

— ¿De verdad? La mayor parte de las chicas quieren, ya sabes, una Escolta Real.

—No. Puede resultar extraño, pero mi madre se emocionaría totalmente con lo de que vaya al baile con un chico.

¿Cómo alternativa qué? ¿Un hombre lobo?

Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Bien. Yo compraré tu entrada y te veo allí.

—Hasta entonces. —Comenzó a alejarse.

Yo también, después recordé lo que Aline había dicho, sobre el ramillete. Me imaginé que debía preguntarle, hacer que pareciera auténtico.

— ¿Maia, de qué color irás vestida? Mi padre dice que se supone que tengo que regalarte un ramillete.

—Oh, aún no he decidido que me pondré. Algo negro… es mi color característico. Pero una simple rosa blanca va con todo, ¿no?, simboliza la pureza.

Era tan increíblemente fea que me imaginé por un segundo como sería si realmente estuviera planeando llevarla al baile, inclinarme hacía ella, mirar a esos dientes cubiertos de moho, esa nariz aguileña, y a esos extraños ojos verdes, y prenderle el ramillete mientras todos mis amigos estaban allí de pie y se reían de mí. Por un segundo me pregunté si realmente era una bruja. Imposible. Las brujas no existían.

—Como digas —dije—. ¿Te veo en el baile?

—Será una noche memorable.

**Este capítulo fue excesivamente corto, lo siento. Trataré de subir el siguiente pronto.**

Caro Wayland-Herondale: **Gracias por darme las ideas de los personajes, en verdad me ayudaste. A Luke ya tenía planeado ponerlo para Will, pero no estaba muy segura. Ten por seguro que voy a tomar en cuenta todas tus sugerencias. ¿No crees que debería poner mejor a Dorothea como Magda? Porque yo estaba pensando eso. Por favor, si te parece o no, dímelo. :D**

**¡Dejen sus **_**reviews **_**por favor!**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	7. 5

**5**

El día del baile, me puse el esmoquin que Dorothea, la nueva criada, había alquilado para mí con la tarjeta de crédito de papá. Una de las ventajas de tener un padre que nunca está es que te compra cosas porque eso es más fácil que discutir. Los padres de Sebastian, por ejemplo, son de lo más tacaños… le dijeron que tenía que escoger entre un Xbox y un Wii. Están preocupados por "echarlo a perder" o algo. Mi padre me compró los dos. Después charlé con Sebastian por mi móvil (de papá) mientras esperaba a que la limusina (costeada por… papá) llegara. Comprobé el Sub-Zero en busca del ramillete que supuestamente Dorothea había recogido de la floristería. Aline me había dicho alrededor de quince o dieciséis veces que su vestido era "negro y muy sexy" y que no lo lamentaría si le conseguía un ramillete de orquídeas. Así que, por supuesto, había dicho a Dorothea que lo comprara.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que los bailes del instituto son una forma de prostitución legalizada? —dije a Sebastian por teléfono.

Se rio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que he dejado caer —pero en realidad quería decir papá— quinientos pavos o así por un esmoquin, una limosina, entradas, y un ramillete, y a cambio consigo algo. ¿A qué te suena eso?

Sebastian rio.

—Clásico.

Miré en el refrigerador en busca del ramillete.

— ¿Dónde…?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Tengo que dejarte.

Me sumergí en las profundidades del Sub-Zero, pero no había ningún ramillete de orquídeas. La única flor que había era una sola rosa blanca.

— ¡Dorothea! —chillé—. ¿Dónde demonios está el ramillete de orquídeas que se suponía que tenías que traer? ¿A qué viene la rosa? —Estaba bastante seguro de que las rosas eran más baratas que las orquídeas—. ¡Dorothea!

Ninguna respuesta.

Finalmente la encontré en el cuarto de la ropa, salpicando detergente en el cuello de una de las camisas de papá. Un trabajo bastante cómodo si me preguntas a mí.

Papá trabajaba las 24 horas y no desordenaba el lugar. Yo estaba casi siempre en la escuela o, si no, me quedaba tan lejos de casa como era posible. Así que básicamente, ella conseguía un salario y libre acceso a nuestro apartamento, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era lavar la ropa, pasar la aspiradora y ver telenovelas y rascarse el ombligo todo el día.

Eso y llevar a cabo unos pocos recados simples, que obviamente ni siquiera podía hacer bien.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dije, empujando la caja de plástico del ramillete bajo su nariz.

En realidad, no fue eso exactamente lo que le dije. Añadí unas cuantas palabrotas que probablemente ella ni siquiera entendió.

Retrocedió, alejándose de mi mano. Todas las gargantillas alrededor de su cuello produjeron un tintineo.

— ¿Bonito, verdad?

— ¿Bonito? Es una rosa. Dije una orquídea. Or-quí-de-a. ¿Eres tan estúpida que no sabes lo que es una orquídea?

Ni siquiera reaccionó al "estúpida", lo que me demostró lo estúpida que era. Sólo llevaba en el puesto unas semanas, pero era incluso más imbécil que la última ama de llaves, a la que habían echado por poner su camisa roja barata del Wal-Mart con nuestra ropa. Dorothea no dejó de doblar la ropa, pero miró fijamente a la rosa, como si estuviera drogada o algo.

—Sé lo que es una orquídea, señor Jace. Una flor orgullosa y vanidosa. ¿Pero no puede ver la belleza de esta rosa?

La miré. Era de un blanco puro y casi parecía estar creciendo ante mis ojos. Aparté la mirada. Cuando volví a mirar, todo lo que pude ver fue la cara de Aline cuando apareciera con el tipo equivocado de ramillete. No conseguiría amor de ella esta noche, y todo por culpa de Dorothea. Estúpida rosa, estúpida Dorothea.

—Las rosas son baratas —dije.

—Una cosa hermosa es preciosa, sin importar el precio. Los que no saben ver las cosas preciosas de la vida nunca serán felices. Yo deseo que sea feliz, señor Jace.

Ajá, y las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, ¿no? ¿Pero qué esperabas de alguien que vive para levantar los calzoncillos de otros?

—Yo creo que es fea —dije.

Ella bajó la ropa que estaba doblando y, rápidamente, me arrebató la rosa.

—Démela entonces.

— ¿Estás loca? —arranqué de un golpe la caja de su mano. Esta rebotó en el suelo—. Eso es probablemente lo que planeabas, ¿eh? Traer el ramillete equivocado para que no lo quisiera, y te lo diera. No creo que la cosa vaya a resultar así.

Ella miró la rosa tendida en el suelo.

—Lo compadezco, señor Jace.

— ¿Me compadeces? —reí—. ¿Cómo puedes compadecerme? Eres una criada.

No respondió, sino que extendió la mano hacia otra de las camisas de papá, como absorbida con la ropa.

Reí de nuevo.

—Deberías tenerme miedo. Deberías mearte en los pantalones. Si le cuento a papá que malgastaste así su dinero, te despedirá. Probablemente haga que te deporten. Deberías tenerme miedo.

Ella siguió doblando la ropa. Probablemente ni siquiera entendía suficiente inglés como para saber lo que le estaba diciendo. Me rendí. No quería recoger el ramillete de la rosa porque eso sería admitir que iba a dárselo a Aline. ¿Pero que elección tenía?

Lo recogí de donde había caído en la esquina. La caja de plástico se había roto, y el ramillete estaba en el suelo, un pétalo se había caído. Basura barata. Me metí el pétalo suelto en el bolsillo de los pantalones y puse el resto del ramillete otra vez en la caja lo mejor que pude. Empecé a salir.

Fue entonces cuando Dorothea dijo… en perfecto inglés, por cierto:

—No tengo miedo de ti, Jace. Tengo miedo por ti.

—Como tú digas.

**No pude aguantar más, así que subí el siguiente capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar sus **_**reviews, **_**me motivan para seguir.**

**¡Muchos saludos!**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	8. 6

**6**

Tenía planeado recoger a Aline en la limusina, darle el ramillete, y luego cosechar los beneficios de toda esa anticipada planificación por lo menos montándome con ella en la limusina. Después de todo, mi padre había gastado bastante, y se suponía que esta iba a ser la noche más importante de mi vida. Ser un príncipe debía servir para algo.

No fue eso lo que pasó.

Primero que todo, a Aline prácticamente se le reventó una vena cuando vio el ramillete. O lo habría hecho, si hubiera habido algún espacio para estallar dentro del ajustado vestido que llevaba.

— ¿Qué eres, ciego? —Exigió, sus ya tonificados músculos del brazo se tensaron todavía más al apretar los puños—. Te dije que mi vestido era negro. Esto desentona totalmente.

—Es blanco.

—Blanco roto. Imbécil.

Yo no veía como el blanco roto podía desentonar. Pero estar buena tenía sus privilegios.

—Mira —dije—. La estúpida criada la fastidió. No es culpa mía.

— ¿La criada? ¿Ni siquiera mostraste suficiente interés como para ir a comprarlo tú mismo?

— ¿Quién compra las cosas por sí mismo? Te compraré flores en otra ocasión. —Le tendí la caja con el ramillete—. Es bonito.

—Bastante barato. —Lo arrancó de un golpe de mi mano—. No es lo que pedí.

Contemplé la caja del ramillete en el suelo. Yo sólo quería marcharme. Pero en ese momento, la madre de Aline apareció con toda la última tecnología necesaria para tomar tanto fotos estáticas como en movimiento de Aline a mi izquierda, Aline a mi derecha, Aline ligeramente delante de mí. La cámara estaba grabando y la señora Penhallow, que estaba soltera y a la que posiblemente no le importaría que le presentara a mi padre, cloqueaba: —Aquí están los futuros príncipe y princesa. Así que hice lo que el hijo de Stephen Herondale haría. Patee el ramillete barato a un lado y sonreí agradablemente a la cámara, diciendo lo correcto sobre lo guapa que parecía Aline, lo fabuloso que sería el baile, bla, bla, bla…

Y después, por alguna razón, recogí el ramillete del suelo. Otro pétalo había caído, y me lo metí en el bolsillo con el primero. Llevé la caja conmigo.

El baile era en la Plaza. Cuando llegamos allí, le di mis entradas a la chica que las estaba comprobando. Ella miró el ramillete.

—Bonita flor —dijo.

La miré para ver si estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. Probablemente estuviera en mis clases, una especie de muchacha ratonil con una trenza roja y pecas. No parecía encajar en la Plaza. Debía ser una estudiante becada porque ellos hacían todo el trabajo duro como recoger las entradas. Obviamente, nadie le había invitado al baile ni le había comprado nunca flores, ni siquiera una rosa barata y rota. Eché un vistazo a Aline, que estaba celebrando un alegre reencuentro con cincuenta amigos íntimos a los que no había visto desde ayer, ya que todas las chicas habían hecho novillos el día del baile para hacerse la pedicura y tratamientos spa. Aline se había pasado la mayor parte del trayecto quejándose por el ramillete… no era exactamente lo que yo había planeado… y todavía se negaba a llevarlo.

—Oye, ¿lo quieres? —le dije a la chica.

—No tiene gracia —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué? —Intenté recordar si me había metido alguna vez con ella. No. No era lo bastante fea para burlarme, sólo un cero total, no valía mi tiempo.

—Te estás quedando conmigo, fingiendo que vas a dármela para retirarla después.

—No estoy fingiendo. Puedes quedártela. —Era algo raro que se preocupara siquiera por una estúpida rosa—. No es del color adecuado para el vestido de mi novia o algo así, por eso no quiere llevarla. Va a marchitarse, así que bien puedes quedártela. —Se la ofrecí.

—Bueno, si lo pones así… —Sonrió, tomándola. Intenté no reparar en sus dientes torcidos. ¿Por qué sencillamente se ponía un aparato dental?—. Gracias. Es preciosa.

—Eh, disfrútala.

Me alejé con una especie de sonrisa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Desde luego no era mi estilo hacer favores a las feas. Me pregunté si toda la gente pobre se entusiasmaba por pequeñas estupideces como esa. No podía recordar la última vez que yo me había entusiasmado con algo. De todas formas, esto tenía gracia, sabiendo que Aline a la larga dejaría de lloriquear y querría la rosa, y yo podría decirle que ya no la tenía.

Busqué a Maia. Casi me había olvidado de Maia, pero mi sincronización fue, como de costumbre, perfecta porque allí estaba ella, atravesando furtivamente la entrada principal. Llevaba un vestido negro y morado que parecía un disfraz de Harry Potter Va al Baile de Fin de Curso y estaba buscándome.

—Oye, ¿dónde está tu entrada? —le dijo una de las esclavas recoge-entradas.

—Oh… no tengo… estaba buscando a alguien.

Vi un ramalazo de compasión en la cara de la recoge-entradas, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, de perdedora a perdedora. Pero dijo:

—No puedo dejarte entrar sin entrada.

—Estoy esperando a mi cita.

Otra mirada de lástima.

—Bien —dijo la voluntaria—. Pero apártate un poco.

—Bien.

Fui hacia Aline. Señalé a donde Maia estaba de pie como una perdedora.

—Comienza el espectáculo.

Ahí fue cuando Maia me divisó.

Aline sabía que hacer exactamente. A pesar de estar enojada conmigo, era del tipo que nunca perdería la oportunidad de causar daño emocional permanente a otra chica. Me agarró y plantó un gran beso en mis labios.

—Te amo, Jace.

Dulce. La besé de nuevo, sin repetir lo que ella había dicho.

Cuando terminamos, Maia nos estaba contemplando. Caminé hacia ella.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, Fea?

Esperaba que llorara entonces. Era divertido humillar a los freakys, y después humillarlos un poco más. Había estado ansiando esta noche desde hacía algún tiempo. Esto casi compensaba lo del ramillete.

Pero en cambio ella dijo:

—Realmente lo hiciste.

— ¿Qué hice? —dije.

—Mírala. —Aline se rió tontamente—. Tan arreglada con ese horrible vestido. La hace parecer incluso más gorda.

—Si, ¿dónde has encontrado eso? —dije—. ¿En un montón de basura?

—Era de mi abuela —dijo Maia.

—Por aquí la gente compra vestidos nuevos para un baile. —Me reí.

—Así que realmente estás haciendo esto, ¿no? —dijo—. ¿Realmente me invitaste al baile aunque ya tenías otra cita, sólo para hacerme quedar como una estúpida?

Me reí otra vez.

—¿De veras pensaste que alguien como yo llevaría a alguien como tú al baile?

—No, en realidad no. Pero esperaba que no me pusieras tan fácil el tomar mi decisión, Jace.

—¿Qué decisión? —Detrás de mí, Aline se reía socarronamente, gritando:

"!Perdedora!". Pronto otra gente comenzó también, hasta que finalmente toda la habitación zumbaba con la palabra, haciendo que apenas pudiera pensar como Dios manda.

Miré a la chica, Maia. No estaba llorado. No parecía avergonzada tampoco.

Tenía esa mirada intensa en sus ojos, como esa chica en aquella vieja película de Stephen King que vi una vez, Carrie, donde la chica desarrollaba poderes telequinéticos y se cargaba a sus enemigos. Y casi esperaba que Maia comenzara a hacer eso… matar a gente sólo mirándolos.

Pero en cambio dijo en una voz que sólo yo pude oír:

—Tú verás.

Y se marchó.

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Tienen alguna sospecha de quien es la chica a la que Jace le dio la rosa?**

**Saludos a todos. Y no olviden dejar **_**reviews.**_

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	9. 7

**7**

La noche pasó rápido. Imagina un típico baile, mala música, carabinas intentando impedir que nos magreáramos en la pista de baile. Toda una especie de pre-fiesta para la verdadera fiesta que vendría después. Pero yo seguía oyendo las palabras de Maia, resonando en mis oídos: Tú verás. Aline se volvió amigable, y una vez fuimos coronados príncipe y princesa, se mostró incluso más amigable. Con algunas chicas, la popularidad y el poder que conlleva son una especie de afrodisiaco. Aline era de esas. Estábamos de pie en el escenario, siendo coronados. Aline se inclinó hacia mí.

—Mi madre sale esta noche. —Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su trasero.

Yo la quité.

— ¡Genial!

_Tú verás._

Ella continuó, apretándose más contra mí, su aliento caliente en mi oído.

—Ha ido a una ópera… tres horas y media. Llame al Met¹ para averiguarlo. Y por lo general va a cenar después. No llegará a casa hasta casi la una… por si quieres venir un rato. —Su mano resbaló hacia abajo por mi estómago, terminando muy cerca de la Zona de Peligro. Increíble. ¿Me estaba metiendo la mano delante de toda la escuela?

Me aparté.

—Sólo tengo la limusina hasta medianoche. —Jordan Kyle, que había sido el príncipe el año pasado, vino hacia mí con una corona. Incliné mi cabeza para aceptarla humildemente.

—Úsala sabiamente —dijo Jordan.

—Tacaño —dijo Aline—. ¿Es que no valgo un taxi? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

¿Qué significaba "Tú verás"? Aline y Jordan estaban demasiado cerca, cortándome el aire. Las cosas y la gente venían hacia mí desde todos lados. No podía pensar con claridad.

—Jace Herondale, respóndeme.

— ¿Podrías apartarte de mí de una vez? —exploté.

Pareció como si todo y todos en la habitación se detuvieran cuando dije eso.

—Bastardo —dijo Aline.

—Tengo que irme a casa —dije—. ¿Quieres quedarte o coger la limusina?

_Tú verás._

— ¿Crees que vas a largarte? ¿Dejarme plantada? —susurró Aline, lo bastante fuerte para que cualquiera en un radio de quince kilómetros pudiera oírla—. Si te marchas de aquí, será la última cosa que hagas. Por lo tanto, sonríe, y baila conmigo. No voy a dejar que arruines mi noche, Jace.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Sonreí y bailé con ella. Y después, la llevé de regreso a su casa y bebí vodka _Absolut, _robado del bar de sus padres.

— ¡Por la Realeza! —brindó Aline, e hicimos todo lo que ella esperaba y yo había estado esperando también, e intenté olvidar la voz en mi cabeza, la voz que decía _Tú verás, _una y otra vez. Y finalmente, a las once cuarenta y cinco, llevé a cabo mi escapada.

Cuando llegué a casa, la luz estaba encendida en mi dormitorio. Extraño.

Probablemente Magda había estado limpiando allí y la había olvidado.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la bruja estaba sentada en mi cama.

**¹**_El Metropolitan es un famoso teatro de Nueva York._

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá que les haya gustado.**

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	10. 8

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a **Caro Wayland-Herondale.

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

.oOo.

**8**

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —dije lo bastante fuerte como para ocultar el hecho

de que mi voz temblaba, y el sudor goteaba por cada poro de mi piel, y mi sangre

palpitaba como si hubiera estado corriendo por la pista de atletismo. Y, sin embargo,

no puedo decir que me sorprendiera verla. Había estado esperándola desde el baile.

Solo que no sabía cuándo o como.

Me miró. Me fijé en sus ojos de nuevo, del mismo color botella que su cabello, y

tuve este extraño pensamiento: ¿Y si fuera natural, tanto el pelo como los ojos? ¿Y si

fueran así de nacimiento?

De locos.

—¿Por qué estas en mi casa? —repetí. Ella sonrió. Me di cuenta por primera vez

de que sostenía un espejo, el mismo que llevaba el primer día en las gradas. Lo

miraba atentamente mientras canturreaba:

—Castigo. Justicia poética. Correctivo. Escarmiento.

La mire fijamente. En el momento en que hablo, no pareció tan fea como la

recordaba. Eran esos ojos, esos brillantes ojos verdes. Su piel brillaba también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Escarmiento"?

—Es una palabra algo anticuada, Jace. Deberías saberla. La aprenderás. Significa

castigo bien merecido.

Castigo. A lo largo de los años, mucha gente... amas de llaves, mis profesores... me

habían amenazado con castigos. Nunca lo cumplían. Por lo general, podía salirme

con la mía con encanto. O mi padre podía despedir a alguien. ¿Pero y si esta era una

especie de loca psicópata?

—Mira —le dije—. Sobre lo de esta noche. Lo siento. No creí que realmente fueras

a aparecer. Sabía que en realidad yo no te gustaba, así que no creí que fuera a herir

tus sentimientos. —Tenía que mostrarme simpático. Obviamente era una loca. ¿Y si

tenia un arma bajo aquella enorme ropa?

—No.

— ¿No qué?

—No me gustas. Ni heriste mis sentimientos.

—Oh. —Le lancé la mirada que por lo general usaba con los profesores, la mirada

de: "soy un niño bueno".

Cuando lo hice, note algo raro. Su nariz, que yo había pensado antes que era larga

y parecida a la de una bruja, no lo era en absoluto. Debían haber sido las sombras.

—Bueno, ¿entonces estamos en paz?

—No heriste mis sentimientos porque sabía que me la jugarías, Jace, sabía que

eras cruel y despiadado y que, si tenias oportunidad, harías daño a alguien... solo

para demostrar que podías.

Sostuve su mirada. Sus pestañas parecían diferentes. Más largas. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No fue por eso.

— ¿Entonces por qué? —Sus labios eran de color rojo sangre.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?

—Te lo dije. Escarmiento. Sabrás lo que es no ser hermoso, ser tan feo en el

exterior como en el interior. Si aprendes bien la lección, puede que seas capaz de

deshacer mi hechizo. Si no, vivirás con tu castigo para siempre.

A medida que hablaba, sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Se quitó su capa para revelar

que era una chica sexy... aunque de cabello verde. Pero había algo raro, ¿cómo podía

transformarse así? Yo estaba alucinando. Pero no podía echarme atrás. No podía

tener miedo de ella. Así que lo intenté otra vez. Donde el encanto no funciona, por lo

general sacar a colación a mi padre lo hacía.

Dije:

—Sabes que mi padre tiene un montón de dinero... y contactos también.

Todo el mundo quiere algo, Jace.

— ¿Y?

—Y sé que debe ser difícil ser una estudiante becada en una escuela como Tuttle,

pero mi padre puede engrasar cualquier tipo de maquinaria, conseguirte lo que

desees. Dinero. Enchufe en la universidad, incluso una aparición en las noticias de la

noche si se lo pido. ¿Has actuado alguna vez? Eres realmente sexy, ¿sabes? Quedarías

bien en televisión.

— ¿De veras lo crees?

—Claro... yo... —Me detuve. Se estaba riendo.

—Yo no voy a Tuttle —dijo ella—. No voy a la escuela en absoluto, ni vivo aquí o

en cualquier otro lugar. Soy vieja como el tiempo y joven como el alba. Los seres de

otro mundo no pueden ser sobornados.

Oh.

—Así que estás diciendo que eres una... una... bruja.

El cabello que fluía alrededor de su cara parecía ahora verde, ahora morado, ahora

negro, como una luz estroboscópica. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el

aliento, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Si.

—Bien —dije, entendiendo. Estaba realmente loca.

—Jace Herondale, lo que hiciste fue muy feo. Y no fue la primera vez. Toda tu

vida has recibido un trato especial debido a tu belleza, y toda tu vida has utilizado

esa belleza para ser cruel con los menos afortunados.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Segundo grado, le dijiste a Celine Montclaire que la razón de que fuera una cabeza

hueca era que su madre la había golpeado con la puerta del coche. Lloró durante una

hora.

—Eso fue cosa de niños.

—Tal vez. Pero en sexto grado hubo una fiesta en Gameworks e invitaste a toda la

clase... excepto a dos niños, Catarina Loss y Raphael Santiago. Les dijiste que eran

demasiado feos para que se les permitiera estar. —Me miro—. ¿Crees que eso fue

gracioso?

Si. En cierto modo. Pero dije:

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía problemas entonces. Fue el año en que mi

madre nos abandono. —Maia parecía unos centímetros más alta ahora.

—El año pasado, Camille Belcourt estaba loca por ti. Le pediste su número,

después hiciste que todos tus amigos la atormentaran con llamadas telefónicas

obscenas hasta que sus padres tuvieron que cambiar el numero. ¿Sabes lo

embarazoso que fue para ella? Piensa en ello.

Por un segundo me imagine como seria ser Camille, decirle a mi padre que en la

escuela todos me odiaban. Y por un segundo no pude soportar pensar en ello.

Camille no solo había cambiado su número. Al final del año, había dejado Tuttle

también.

—Tienes razón —le dije—. Fui un idiota. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

Casi lo creía. Ella tenía razón. Debería ser más amable. No sabía por qué a veces

era mezquino y cruel. Algunas veces me había dicho a mi mismo que sería más

amable con la gente. Pero siempre, en una hora más o menos, lo olvidaba, porque uno se siente bien estando por encima de todos ellos. Tal vez un psicólogo, uno de

esos tipos de la tele, diría que lo hacía para sentirme importante, porque mis padres

no me prestaban atención o algo así. Pero no era eso, de verdad que no. Era

simplemente, como si a veces no pudiera evitarlo.

En la sala de estar, el reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar señalando la medianoche.

—Tienes razón —dijo la bruja, extendiendo sus brazos ahora bien tonificados—.

No volverás a hacerlo. En algunos países, cuando un hombre roba, le cortan la mano.

Si un hombre viola, es castrado. De ese modo, los instrumentos del delito se

arrebatan a aquellos que los utilizan para cometerlos. —El reloj aún estaba sonando.

Nueve. Diez. La habitación brillaba y casi estaba girando.

— ¿Estás loca? Mire sus manos, para ver si tenía un cuchillo, si iba a intentar

cortarme o algo. Pensé que debía estar realmente borracho, porque esto no podía

estar pasando. Ella no podía hacer magia. Eso es. Tenía que ser una alucinación de

borracho.

El reloj termino de sonar. Maia tocó mi hombro, girándome hasta dejarme

mirando el espejo sobre mi cómoda.

—Jace Herondale, contémplate.

Me volví y me quede boquiabierto ante la visión que encontraron mis ojos.

— ¿Que me has hecho? —Cuando lo dije, mi voz fue diferente. Salió en un rugido.

Ella agito su mano con una lluvia de chispas.

—Te he transformado en tu verdadero yo.

Yo era una bestia.

**Pobre Jace, pero se lo merecía un poco ¿no creen?**

**Sé que algunos personajes no encajan muy bien, pero es porque tenía prisa en terminar este capítulo. **

**Saludos y no olviden dejar **_**reviews.**_

_**KatAnnClaBe**_


	11. Segunda Sesión

_**Segunda Sesión**_

**Señor Anderson: **Me alegra que tantos de ustedes hayan vuelto esta semana. Hoy, hablaremos de las reacciones de sus familias y amigos ante su transformación.

**BestiaNYC: **Otra vez no, ya lo hablamos hasta la nausea el otro día.

**Señor Anderson: **¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Bestia?

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Tú no estarías enfadado si fueras yo?

**Señor Anderson: **Yo trataría de pensar en una forma de salir de mi situación.

**BestiaNYC: **No hay manera de salir.

**Señor Anderson: **Siempre hay una salida. Ningún hechizo es lanzado sin una razón.

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Te estás poniendo de parte de la BRUJA?

**Señor Anderson: **Yo no he dicho eso.

**BestiaNYC:** Además, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que hay una salida?

**Señor Anderson: **Simplemente lo estoy.

**BestiaNYC: **¿Cómo sabes que no hay un mont´pn de peces y aves y arañas por ahí fuera que fueron transformados y "nunca" volvieron a ser humanos?

**DamaSilenciosa: **Estoy segura de que peces no. Yo lo sabría.

**BestiaNYC: **¿Tienes algún tipo de poder mágico que te permite saber eso? Porque si es así, usa tus poderes para volver a dejarme como antes.

**Señor Anderson: **Bestia…

**DamaSilenciosa: **¿Puedo decir algo?

**BestiaNYC: **Por favor, Dama. Tal vez así me deje en paz.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Es sólo que me gustaría hablar del tema planeado en vez de escuchar los discursos enfáticos de Bestia. Estoy considerando una transformación, y estoy más que preocupada por las reacciones de mi familia.

**Señor Anderson: **Interesante. ¿Y eso por qué, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa: **Debería ser obvio. Yo estaría haciendo esto voluntariamente, a diferencia de los demás, e incluso en el mejor de los casos, estaría rechazando no sólo a mi familia, sino a mi especie.

**Señor Anderson: **Cuéntanos más, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Bueno, yo amo a este chico, el que salvé, y podría convertirme en humana y conocerlo si sacrifico mi voz. Si él se enamora de mí = _felices para siempre_. Pero si no lo hace… bueno, implica algunos riesgos.

**BestiaNYC:** ¿Cómo sabes que es amor verdadero?

**ChicoOso: **Siempre hay un cierto riesgo implicado cuando se trata con brujas.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Es amor por mi parte, Bestia.

**ChicoOso: **Yo no creo que Dama deba arriesgarse.

**BestiaNYC: **Yo no creo en el amor.

**Ranita: **Puedo dcir algo y pueden esperarm ya k tecleco dspacio?

**DamaSilenciosa: **Claro, Ranita. Te esperamos.

**Ranita: **Fue + difícil para mí xq mi fam nunca me vio como 1 rana. Yo no podía hablar con ellos. Creen k desaparecí pero no lo hice. Mi hermana me vio el 1° día y dijo _egh_, _una rana verrugosa! _Me echó fuer, al barro. ¡Me echó! Duele no podr decirls lo q pasó.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Eso es terrible, Rana. Lo siento tanto. {{{{{Ranita}}}}}

**BestiaNYC: **Mejor no hablar con ellos, Ranita.

**ChicoOso: **Tú no sabes k es mejor Bestia. Tú puedes hablar.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Sé amable, Bestia. Sé un poco humano.

**BestiaNYC: **¡NO PUEDO SER HUMANO!

**Señor Anderson: **No grites, Bestia.

**Ranita: **Pensas así xk no sabes lo k es no ser capz de hablr con tu familia NUNCA más.

**BestiaNYC: **No, rana. Pienso así porque sé lo que es ser capaz de hablar con tu familia y que ellos no te quieran a su alrededor, que se avergüencen de ti.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Guau, Bestia, suena horrible.

**ChicoOso: **Si, lamentable. Cuéntanoslo.

**BestiaNYC: **¡No quiero hablar de eso!

**DamaSilenciosa: **Habla con nosotros, Bestia.

**Señor Anderson: **Tú sacaste el tema. Creo que sí quieres hablar de ello.

**BestiaNYC: **¡NO, NO QUIERO!

**Señor Anderson: **Estás gritando, Bestia. Si lo haces otra vez, tendré que pedirte que te vayas.

**BestiaNYC: **Lo siento. La tecla de mayúsculas se atascó. Difícil escribir con garras.

**BestiaNYC: **Oye, Oso, ¿cómo tiene un oso acceso a Internet, por cierto? ¿O una rana?

**Señor Anderson: **Por favor, no cambies de tema, Bestia.

**Ranita: **Entro a hurtadillas al castillo xa usar la computdora.

**ChicoOso: **Me llevé mi portátil conmigo. Hay conexión wifi por todas partes ahora, incluso en los bosques.

**Señor Anderson: **Quiero oír lo de tu familia, Bestia.

**BestiaNYC: **Sólo mi padre. Sólo tengo un padre. Tenía un padre.

**Señor Anderson: **Lo siento. Continúa.

**BestiaNYC: **No quiero hablar de mi padre. Cambiemos de tema.

**DamaSilenciosa: **Apuesto a que le duele demasiado para hablar. {{{{{ Bestia }}}}}

**BestiaNYC: **Yo no he dicho eso.

**DamaSilenciosa: **No, no lo has dicho. No tenías que hacerlo.

**BestiaNYC: **Bien. De acuerdo. Duele demasiado. Así que no quiero hablar de ello. Buuuuaabuaaa. ¿Todos contentos? ¿Podemos hablar de otro ahora?

**DamaSilenciosa: **¡Tocado!

**Con este capítulo termina la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado.**

**PD: Ranita les pide una disculpa por sus faltas de ortografía, pero ustedes ya saben que es una rana, así que… bueno, él lo siente.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
